broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Necrose
Personality Despite having one of the most solemn professions and a very grim cutie mark, Necrose, Ponyville's undertaker, is a relatively happy-go-lucky pony, having learned an appreciation for life digging graves that most other ponies don't gain until they witness the death of a loved-one. Since death is uncommon in Equestria, Necrose makes the bulk of his money by helping harvest crops at local farms, such as bucking apples from trees at Sweet Apple Acres. The undertaker is always willing to lend a hoof, and a friendly smile despite his stern expression, meaning he has friends despite his normally socially crippling profession. While not a draft horse like Big Macintosh, Necrose is a measure taller than most other ponies, and digging graves and doing other strenuous tasks to earn his pay have made Necrose stronger than even most other earth ponies. He takes care not to flaunt his strength and endurance so as to not annoy others, preferring instead to display them when needed, such as by pulling a plow to get crops planted faster or plying his trade digging graves. Flaws Necrose is easily enthralled, and so has a tendency to pay more attention to whatever caught his eye than what he should be doing. He's also a little greedy and has a tendency to ramble and put his hoof in his mouth when he should probably not speak at all. Jumps into situations, usually the defense of the seemingly defenseless, without thinking things through. History Necrose was always good at digging holes, even as a foal. While all the other colts were playing hoofball or any number of other games, Necrose was busy digging, usually for fun. It wasn't until he dug a grave for a pet that passed away that he discovered his cutie mark, and since then, he's been doing so for creatures great and small. He wasn't teased much as a foal for being the last in his class to get his cutie mark, unlike his siblings who were each the first in their classes. Instead, Necrose chose to make light of his apparent lack of talent or skill before learning he had such a proficiency for grave digging. When his tormentors laughed, he shut them down by adding to the reason they were laughing, thus making his friends and other ponies also laugh, not at him but with him. He earned something of a reputation of a class clown, even for the fact that he never acted up during class. He lives happily in his hometown of Ponyville with his parents and older siblings. Despite his talent, work is light, but he doesn't really care, having more time for socializing and making friends, even going so far as to begin a romance with a pretty mare. Necrose takes part in the Running of the Leaves more years than not and does his part to help clean winter during the Winter Wrap-Up. Spurring of Darkness RP - Aside from all the refugees, a number of whom he has befriended since the Star Fall, and working every night as more and more ponies die of disease or monster attacks, and all of the adventures that seem to find their way into his life, such as making routine trips into the Everfree Forest to gather ore for the blacksmiths who have come to Ponyville, Necrose's life hasn't changed much at all, spending his free time helping ponies with any number of tasks or volunteering his time helping the refugees. Refugees who had never seen an undertaker do their job before grew suspicious of him right away and began to complain about when he and his apprentices plied their trade until the Mayor of Ponyville gave in to their demands and decreed they would work nights under the condition that they are exempt from joining the patrols. The cemetery in Ponyville before the calamities began has overcrowded and a new cemetery was established in the Farrier Fields, near a road leading into the Everfree Forest. Necrose's parents died in Fillydelphia and his older brother fell victim to a psychotic pegasus against whom the undertaker has vowed revenge. Category:Brony Category:Spurring of Darkness Category:Male Category:Earth Pony Category:Undertaker